Contigo
by Cup of tea and piece of cake
Summary: -Porque te hago sufrir, no te dejo dormir y te preocupas por mí demasiado, te estoy arruinando la vida, Peeta.- le dije sollozando y tratando de alejarme de él.


Desclaimer: Hunger Games no me pertenece (lo que más quisiera) le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

…

Los escuché, los gritos de Prim y Gale, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-¡PRIM!- Grité, sin embargo los gritos seguían y yo no podía hacer nada. Llegué y no vi nada, solo charlajos burlándose de mí, usando los gritos de Prim y Gale.

-Malditos pájaros.- susurré, los odio.

Pero, de repente escuche un grito desgarrador y solo podía ser de una persona.

Peeta.

Comencé a correr, esperando que fuera otro charlajo, rogaba que fuera otro pájaro, pero no, cuando llegué en donde se escuchaban los gritos, ahí estaba él, siento atacado por un muto, cuerpo de león, con alas y pico.

-¡PEETA! ¡Peeta!- trataré de acercarme a él, pero otro charlajo me tomo por la trenza, y me lanzó por los aires y aterrizó junto a mi, comenzó a picotearme tan duro que sentía miles de hoyos en todo mi cuerpo. -¡PEETA!- pero luego, todo se volvió negro.

-Katniss.- Era su voz, ¿Estábamos muertos? ¿Los dos?- Katniss.

-¿Peeta?- murmuré, mientras abría mis ojos.- ¿Estamos muertos?

-No, preciosa, tuviste una pesadilla.- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

¿Pesadilla? Me levanté de golpe y comencé a tocar su cara.

-¿Peeta? ¡Peeta!- comencé a decir su nombre.- ¡No estás muerto! Esos mutos te estaban atacando, y luego a mí, y no pude hacer nada para ayudarte.- dije sollozando.

-Katniss.- su voz era dulce, dulce como el pan que siempre me preparaba, pero, si esos mutos lo atacaban nunca tendría amor de nuevo.

-Peeta, nunca te alejes de mí.- le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Nunca, Katniss, te lo prometo, pero ahora vuelve a dormir, ¿De acuerdo? Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- me dije dulcemente y yo asentí, me volví a acostar y él a lado mío.

Estábamos frente a frente y comencé a tocar la cara y vi las grandes ojeras que tenía, y todo por mi culpa, últimamente he tenido más pesadillas de lo normal y él siempre está aquí cuidando de mí. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

…

En el día todo estuvo bien, estábamos en la aldea de los vencedores, con un Haymitch borracho como vecino, todo acabó, los Juegos, la guerra, todo acabó.

En la noche todo cambiaba, mis pesadillas cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y más dolorosas, soñaba con las muertes de todos, Rue, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Finnick, de todos, la más frecuente era la muerte de Prim, veía como mi hermanita se prendía en fuego y yo no podía hacer nada.

Peeta casi no dormía por tratar de tranquilizarme, yo solo era una carga para él. Cada noche lo veía peor, sus ojeras eran más marcadas, y él no me reclamaba nada, ¿Y si lo perdía por estas estúpidas pesadillas?

…

Esta noche no podía y ni quería dormir, Peeta estaba dormido, lo dejaría dormir, me levante y me quité el camisón que usaba de pijama y me puse mi ropa para cazar, con la chamarra de mi padre y mis botas, salí de la casa lo más silenciosamente y me dirigí al bosque en el que antes me encontraba con Gale y me fui hasta el lago, aquí no molestaría a nadie.

No pude dormir, me recargué en un tronco caído y comencé a ver las estrellas.

Escuché un ruido a mis espaldas y me maldije por no tener un arma, en esta parte del lago, si hay muchos peligros, ¿Será que quiero morir? El ruido cada vez estaba más cerca, me levanté rápidamente, pero sin ponerme en guardia, quería ver que animal era el que me iba a matar. Un momento, ¿Cabello rubio? ¿Ojo azules?

Peeta.

-¡KATNISS!- grito corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome fuertemente, no le correspondí el abrazo, me quede estática ¿Cómo me había encontrado?

-¿Peeta?- murmure sobre su hombro.

-Kat, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes los peligroso que es estar aquí de noche?- Comenzó a regañarme, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mi? me sentí mal, comencé a llorar y me alejé rápidamente de su abrazo y comencé a correr todo lo que podía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Peeta se preocupaba por mi? Después de todo lo que le hacía, no dejarlo dormir, preocupándose por mí, cuando yo nunca me detuve a preocuparme un poco por él.

-¡Katniss!- escuché sus pasos atrás de mí, no quiero verlo, no puedo verlo, soy una cobarde. Seguí corriendo solo que ahora más fuerte, no quería que me alcanzara, pero logro alcanzarme, me tomo de la muñeca y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Peeta, déjame.- le rogué subiendo mi mirada para poder verlo, aún sentía como las lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, sin embargo, Peeta hizo todo lo contrario y me abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?- Me susurró mientras sentía gotas sobre mi cabeza, ¿Lluvia? No, eran sus lagrimas, lagrimas que yo había ocasionado.

-Porque te hago sufrir, no te dejo dormir y te preocupas por mí demasiado, te estoy arruinando la vida, Peeta.- le dije sollozando y tratando de alejarme de él. Me separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para voltearme a ver a la cara.

-No te atrevas a decir eso, tú nunca me arruinarías la vida, Katniss, no me importa si tengo que estar despierto todas las noches, estar a tu lado me sobra y me basta, me lastimarías si un día despareces de mi lado.-

-Pero, yo…- antes de poder decir algo, me besó y rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el puso su manos en mi cintura.

Me besó como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos, con tanta pasión, amor, dulzura, eran muchísimos sentimientos juntos, todos hermosos, su boca encajaba perfectamente con la mía, era un beso lleno de amor, ese era el sentimiento que más predominaba, el amor, el amor que Peeta sentía hacia mí y que yo sentía hacia él.

El beso termino gracias a la falta de aire, pero nos quedamos juntos, abrazados y mirándonos a los ojos.

-Te amo, Katniss.- Peeta rompió el silencio y después de decir eso puso su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y eso me tranquilizaba demasiado, su cálido aliento.- Volvamos a casa ¿Sí?-

Solamente pude asentir y comenzamos a caminar agarrados de las manos.

Llegamos y nos metimos en la cama, eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, dormiríamos todo el día. Y cuando por fin pude cerrar los ojos, recordé decirle algo a Peeta.

-También te amo, Peeta.- y por fin después de muchas noches de pesadillas pude dormir con una sonrisa. Porque sabía que Peeta siempre estaría a mi lado.

.

.

.

_¡HOOOLA! Jajaja, mi primer fic de The Hunger Games, leí la trilogía y la verdad me enamoré :3. _

_La película también me gusto mucho pero definitivamente me quedo con los libros y mi favorito es Sinsajo :3 ok eso creo que no tiene nada que ver… _

_Jajaja bueno si estas leyendo esto es porque leiste el fic… :3 xd. _

_Gracias por leer! Nos vemos luego! (por que este no será el único fic que subiré de THG :3)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _


End file.
